


The Lion is Creeping

by Listenerofshadows



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (Although Remus is very much a chaotic entity with a loose sense of morals), (don't worry it's just a nameless background npc), Beheading, Blood, Death, Fantasy Racism, Gen, It's a Fantasy AU what do you expect?, Platonic Remus and Deceit, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Violence, War, minor character death so minor they don't even have a name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 12:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Listenerofshadows/pseuds/Listenerofshadows
Summary: Remus has never been one to care much about the morality of things. Humans like to justify their actions and claim they have the high ground over their enemies. But in war? Sometimes the concepts of good and evil become very muddled, meaningless almost. However even Remus has a line he refuses to cross.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	The Lion is Creeping

**Author's Note:**

> Remus is a war wraith, an undead being that died in battle and something I made up on the spot. Dee being a Yuan-ti Pureblood is inspired by @ask-fantasy-sanders-sides on tumblr but this story is totally unrelated to their fantastic askblog.

Some war wraiths despised war. They despised the thing that had created them into a wretched existence caught between death and life. They despised the devastation war brought. 

Remus, on the other hand, loved it. He delighted in the chaos of war, where humans turned upon each other like wild beasts. A battlefield was the equivalent of going to a bar for him; a way to cut back and let loose.

He was never one to care much about the morality of things. Humans liked to justify their actions and claim they had the high ground over the enemy. But in war? Sometimes the concepts of good and evil became very muddled, meaningless almost. However even Remus had a line he refused to cross. 

It’d been a normal Tuesday. He had dropped in on a city siege and decided to join the attackers as they broke through the fortifications. Screams echoed in his ears as he slashed and hashed his way through. The blood and guts of it all brought a smile to his face. Why wouldn’t it? He’d died in war with unfinished business and that business was to continue his reign of terror across all nine realms.

(It wasn’t really. But he didn’t like to dwell on the specifications of his unfinished business)

A flash of moment to his right caught his attention. It was small, scaly and spry–a child perhaps? Children unfortunately did get caught in the crossfires of battle sometimes. Remus wasn’t a child slayer. They hardly gave a good fight and it was just poor taste. He was content to ignore them and continue on his rampaging except he noticed one of the invading soldiers dash after it.

Sighing, Remus drew his current fight short (he was merely playing with the defender like a cat with a dead mouse) and ran after the pair. He lost sight of them, the street full of blood and guts and–wow, that dude’s head _totally_ fell clean off his body–when he heard a loud hissing noise emanate from a nearby alleyway.

He walked in to find the soldier facing towards what was indeed a child. A small, trembling child with ratty clothing, brown tufts of hair and scales. Shimmery green-yellow scales covers the child’s left face and visible parts of their arms and legs. A Yuan-ti; a pureblood by the looks of it. Odd for a child so young to be away from its’ kin in the caves they liked to dwell in. Then again, Yuan-tis weren’t especially fond of “lowly” purebloods. Neither was the soldier it seemed.

He had his sword out as he advanced upon the child, spitting out curses and calling the child things like “abomination” and “reptilian scum”. Remus gritted his teeth. The soldier was going to kill a defenseless child, one too young to even handle a knife. Children didn’t deserve to be blamed for the sins of their fore-bearers; something Remus was all too familiar with. 

He tiptoed over to the soldier quietly. The child’s eyes flickered towards him and Remus held a finger to his lips. The child stayed quiet and Remus grinned. Good, he liked this one. 

Remus tapped the soldier on his shoulder. He jumped a good foot back as the soldier turned around, his sword swiping the air in a wide arc. The soldier stared at him confused, for Remus was dressed in the same army uniform as him. He was most likely expecting an enemy, not what appeared to be an ally.

“Hey there!” Remus said cheerily, “Have you ever heard of a good night story? Y’know one _really _puts you to sleep?”

“What no–”

“Yeah, me neither!” Remus said before knocking him out unconscious. The never-waking-up-again-not-even-for-Christmas-Day kind of unconscious. 

After taking care of that business, Remus turned his attention back onto the young yuan-ti pureblood.

“Hello, my name is Remus! What’s yours?” 

The child looked up at him, terror and wariness in their eyes. Remus couldn’t fathom why the child was still scared. He took care of the soldier after all. And in the most effective way without blood and guts too!

“It’s–it’sss Dee.” The child hissed softly, mouth opening to show little cute sharp fangs and oh my gods Remus couldn’t keep himself from squealing. He only stopped when it appeared to scare Dee more. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Dee!” Remus said, “Wanna say we blow this pop stand and skaddle?”

Remus widened his grin in an attempt to show the kid that he was totally trustful and friendly. Did Remus have any idea on how to take of a kid? No. But was he the type to spontaneously adopt on the spot and hope for the best? Yes. 

Dee didn’t respond, just stared at him with his mismatched brown-and-yellow eyes. But slowly he nodded and raised his arms up in an universal sign for please-carry-me that all children knew.

Remus cackled as he hoisted Dee up into the air and on top of his shoulders.

“Y’know I have a feeling we’re gonna get along as well as cats and dogs!”


End file.
